


Time To Be A-Tier!

by Silver_Apple



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Jigglypuff stabs a small child.





	Time To Be A-Tier!

"Whomst-a the fuck-a gave Jigglypuff a knife?!"

 

Mario was currently witnessing a brutal attack on Pichu, the small boy seems to be in a bit of trouble. The tier-lists have been rolling in and the new lightest character is a consistent top tier whilst the poor veteran is mid-tier at best. While it's an improvement over the abysmal rankings of Smash 4, Jigglypuff expected better after being such an awful character.

 

Which led to right now. A stabbing. Fun times.

 

Mario threw on his doctors clothes, and dragged Jigglypuff off of Pichu. He examined the injuries.

 

"I diagnose you with stabbed."

 

Pichu nodded. Seemed legit.

 

Jigglypuff was still pissed though, and grabbed a bigger knife. Oh no!

 

Sadly, her cute stubby Kirby arms are not meant to hold knives and the knife fell onto her, popping her like a balloon. She flew around the room like a popped balloon for a minute and then flew out.

 

Pichu was still kinda stabbed but other than that everything was now fine.


End file.
